King of the Demons
ち けるワナ!! からの |Rōmaji title = Machiukeru Wana!! Makai kara no Chōsenjō |Literal title =The Awaiting Trap!! A Challenge From the Demon Realm |Saga = Babidi Saga |Number = 221 |Manga = The Evil Masters *The Descent *Stage One: Pocus |Airdate = March 16, 1994 |English Airdate = October 16, 2001 |Previous = The Wizard's Curse |Next = Vegeta Attacks }} ち けるワナ!! からの |Machiukeru Wana!! Makai kara no Chōsenjō|lit. "The Awaiting Trap!! A Challenge From the Demon Realm"}} is the second episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 16, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 16, 2001. Summary The episode begins with Babidi and Dabura speaking outside his spaceship. The Dragon Team speak about the deaths of Yamu and Spopovich. Babidi realizes that the Z-Fighters are watching them and they plan to steal their energy by luring them into the spaceship, disposing of the weaker fighters along the way. Babidi then requests that the Supreme Kai is spared for his pleasure. Vegeta then shouts "'''HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE!'"'', before Dabura flies directly at the Z-Fighters and fires an Evil Impulse at Kibito from point-blank range, killing him instantly. Vegeta and Goku take a couple of quick swipes at Dabura. Dabura then spits on Krillin and Piccolo, turning them to stone. Dabura flies back to the spaceship while Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme Kai remain on the cliff face. Back at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the crowd is getting restless while Goten and Trunks argue about why the intermission is happening. Supreme Kai warns Goku that if he touches either Krillin or Piccolo, they will break and nothing will be able to revive them. Supreme Kai explains that the only way for Krillin and Piccolo can be restored to normal is if they defeat Dabura. Goku and Gohan begin journeying towards the ship while Supreme Kai tries to explain that they are heading right into a trap. Vegeta then follows the father and son combination before the Supreme Kai reluctantly makes his way to the ship. As the Saiyan warriors gather, the Supreme Kai lands and says that they cannot escape the ship until they destroy Babidi. Vegeta plans to destroy the ship, but Supreme Kai yells that any sudden shock could revive Majin Buu. Babidi injects Gohan's energy into the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Meanwhile, Pui Pui enters the room with the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai. Pui Pui explains that they must defeat one warrior on each level, as Goku asks who will fight first. Babidi finishes injecting Gohan's energy into the Sealed Ball, which is now half-full. Babidi and Dabura look into a Crystal Ball while Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, much to everyone's amazement, are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to find out who fights first. Vegeta wins the game and steps up to fight Pui Pui. Supreme Kai is really uptight over the light treatment of Pui Pui. Vegeta and Pui Pui square off as Goku, Gohan and Supreme Kai look on. Major Events *Kibito is killed by Dabura. *Krillin and Piccolo are turned to stone. *Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Shin enter Babidi's Spaceship. Battles *Dabura vs. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo *Pui Pui vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Sealed Ball Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Begs" - After Krillin and Piccolo are turned to stone. *"Frieza Begs" - As Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Supreme Kai enter Babidi's ship. Differences from the manga *In the anime, after Dabura kills Kibito, Goku and Vegeta attack him out of retaliation, though are unable to land a blow. In the manga, they do not attack him at all. *Goten and Trunks arguing over Gohan and the reason the Tournament came to a halt before stumbling over the railing (while as Mighty Mask) is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 221 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 221 (BDZ) pt-br:Um diabo do inferno Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z